


Sex 101: Intro to Angel Sex

by JulieCox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Virgin Castiel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieCox/pseuds/JulieCox
Summary: Castiel gets hit with sex pollen. Gabriel gently insists this is the perfect opportunity for some much needed instruction. Everyone has a good time, complete smut.





	Sex 101: Intro to Angel Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Gabriel here? Who cares?

It should have worked. The dryad and the succubus had collaborated to create the perfect trap for any intruders upon their rite: lust pollen. Anyone who inhaled it would be overcome with sexual excitement, such that they would be unable to work the counter-rite. When the Winchester brothers busted in, along with an angel and an archangel, they almost burst out laughing. It would be delightful, seeing how this group fell apart when consumed with lust.

They hadn't anticipated anyone doing something as stupid as what Castiel did. He recognized the glyphs. He realized what was about to come bursting out of that seed pod that stretched to bursting. So did Gabriel, who had enough time to say "Hope you boys have a solution up your asses for sex pollen" before Castiel lunged towards the plant, grabbed its stem, wrenched it towards his own face, and … 

… inhaled the entire contents of the pod as it burst.

Castiel collapsed to his knees. Behind him, Gabriel said, "Or he could do that. Dammit, I should have thought of it." The Winchesters looked up from their incapacitated friend, glared, and attacked.

When the dryad and succubus were no more, they came back to Castiel, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, his head in his hands. Dean leaned down to him, but drew back when Castiel said "Do not touch me."

"Ok, man, just checking to see if you're alright."

Gabriel snorted. "He just took one for the team, boys. More than one. Give the man some space."

"Cas, what do you need?" Sam said.

"I need," Castiel said, "to be locked in a room with a cold shower for a day or two." His voice was husky and muffled.

"Oh, oh, little brother," Gabriel purred, sitting down next to him, "you couldn't be more wrong! You need to get laid! Like, epically."

"I don't see any volunteers," Sam said.

"You most certainly do. I'll volunteer, with enthusiasm," Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Ew, incest!" Sam said with a curl of his lip.

"Please, we're not brothers like you are brothers. It's not incestual."

"You don't seem like an altruistic kind of guy," Dean said. "Why would you do that?"

"Are you kidding? It's probably my only chance to get this featherhead out of that stupid trench coat and onto a mattress."

Castiel raised his head to give Gabriel an exasperated look.

"I know, I know," Gabriel said, his voice pitching high in defensiveness, "you'd rather have one of these flannel-clad hunters -"

"Excuse me?" all three said.

"- but are any of them actually going to relieve the inferno that's currently burning up your vessel right now?"

"This is unnecessary," Castiel said, getting to his feet. "Yes, it's uncomfortable. My vessel is very unhappy with me at the moment. But I have a lot more control than you all give me credit for. I can take it." But he folded his coat closed around him and glared at them all, as if daring anyone to try to ascertain what the state of his pants was.

Gabriel's cheeky expression softened into genuine concern. "But - Cas -" He stood, reached up and cupped Castiel's cheek. "You don't have to."

The anger eased from Castiel's face, and he chewed his lip, thinking. "Okay," he said at last.

"Rock on." Gabriel snapped his fingers, and all of them were back at the bunker. Gabriel immediately grabbed Castiel's lapel. "Where's your room? I know you have a room in this shack."

"W-wait a second," Dean said, as he staggered, recovering from unexpected angel flight. "You can't -"

"Dean," Gabriel said, holding up a hand, "please. Leave this to the expert. I will call you if I require assistance with our little blackbird. I'm a goddamn professional, alright?"

"Cas," Dean said, and swallowed. "You trust him?" 

Castiel nodded. "I trust him." He turned, took Gabriel's hand, and lead him off down a corridor.

 

As soon as they were in Castiel's room, and the door clicked shut, Castiel pinned Gabriel against the wall with his body and kissed him, letting out a long, gravelly whine of relief. In between rough kisses, he said, "Thank you," kiss "you've no idea" bite "what it took" lick "to keep it together back there -"

"On the bed, fledgling," Gabriel said pointedly. He backed Castiel towards the bed. "Let the master drive. First things first, I'm getting you off as fast as possible so you can take instructions."

He pushed Castiel backwards onto the bed and mojo'd their clothes away before Cas hit the quilt. He glanced around then and said, "Ugh, but second things second - " He snapped his fingers, and Castiel's room changed decor to what Gabriel thought was subdued luxury but was wildly out of place in the bunker.

Castiel just held his hand out and said, "Please."

Gabriel knelt between Castiel's legs and ran his hand appraisingly down his cock. "You have a nicely endowed vessel," Gabriel said. "Well chosen, Cas." He bent and took the head in his mouth, which made Castiel throw his head back and moan. Gabriel pinned his hips down to keep him from bucking upwards, and worked down his shaft, sucking and licking expertly. He'd hardly gotten to swallow Castiel down completely before Castiel came, shouting his name and trembling all over.

"Well," Gabriel said, coming up to lay beside Castiel, "now that THAT is out of the way …"

"Thank you," Castiel said.

"You're the most polite nymphomaniac ever." Gabriel trailed fingertips up Castiel's chest. "So what do you actually know about sex, dearest?"

"Hardly anything," Castiel admitted. "It's only ever happened the once with this woman, and I was human -"

"Waitwaitwait. You've NEVER had sex in your vessel as an angel."

"That's correct."

A wide grin spread over Gabriel's delighted face. "Oh sugar darling honeypot, this is both our lucky day." He pushed up, slid one leg between Castiel's, and half-laid on his chest, snuggling close. "I'm going to teach you. EVERYTHING. Show me how you kiss. Not like that face-biting earlier."

Castiel leaned up and kissed Gabriel. They pressed together, tongues briefly touching then flirting away, gently sucking lower lips, each making little noises of pleasure. Gabriel pulled away and smiled down.

"Good," he said, "that was very good. Mmm. How about a little more forceful? I'll lead first, then you try." Gabriel closed his mouth over Castiel's, and slid his tongue along Castiel's lips. When Castiel opened his mouth, Gabriel licked inside him, then tongued him more forcefully, eliciting a long moan from Castiel. He drew back, and Castiel followed, gripping him by the hair and mirroring Gabriel's invasive kiss with one of his own. 

"Aw yeah," Gabriel said when Castiel released him. "You see? It feels good."

"It does," Castiel said. "It just never seemed worth the effort."

"And now?"

Castiel arched up to stay pressed against him. "Worth any effort. Just keep touching me, please -" Castiel was hard again, and Gabriel pressed his thigh against his erection.

"Necks and ears next," Gabriel said, lowering his mouth to Castiel's neck. "Tilt your head - just so. Yes." He licked a stripe against Castiel's stubbled neck, sucked his earlobe, nibbled up and down the curve of his ear, and kissed along his jugular. Castiel keened and writhed in response to all of it. Then he let Castiel have a try with him, telling him what felt best.

"Some people like it rougher -" Gabriel bit gently, and sucked a little, just giving him a taste. "Other people enjoy leaving marks on each other, like a claiming mark. Like writing 'Gabe Was Here' on your neck. Knowing anyone who saw their neck would know they got frisky with me."

Castiel's eyes were heavy lidded as he looked at Gabe and said "Do you want to leave a mark on me? You're my first as an angel, after all."

"I would like that, yes," Gabriel said. "Will you let me?"

Castiel tipped his head further. "Yes. I want to feel like you've claimed me."

Gabriel needed no further encouragement. He bit and sucked until satisfied with the purple hickey, and satisfied with the noise Castiel was making.

"Gabriel," Castiel panted, "please - please fuck me -" His skin shivered all over, like a twitching racehorse.

"Hold on, champ! I've just gotten started!" He slid down Castiel's body, intending to play with his nipples, when Castiel abruptly flipped him onto his back, wedged his way between Gabriel's legs, and held his arms pinned to the mattress.

"Please," Castiel panted, "you've no idea - I feel like I'm going mad. I don't want to hurt you, Gabriel -"

Gabriel cackled. "You seriously think you could? Fine. Happy thing about being an angel, I don't have to worry about all that futzing with lube and condoms and stretching, I can magic myself into a ready state -"

"What ARE you talking about?" Castiel had begun to truly shake, his cock leaking precome.

"Hehhhhh. Here, get yourself sheathed in me before you put someone's eye out with that thing." Castiel let him have a hand back. He took Castiel's cock in hand, and guided it to his ass. A blink of angel mojo, and he was stretched and slick. 

"Slow," Gabriel warned. Castiel rocked his hips forward, and Gabriel sighed in pleasure. "Aw hell yeah, I love getting fucked like this. Best damn feeling in the world. As I was saying, you can't plunge straight in like this with a human. You gotta start with a finger or three, and human assholes are not self-lubricating. Poor things. So if you ever get the denim off one of those hunters, be careful with their delicate butts."

Castiel dropped his forehead to Gabriel's shoulder as he rocked in and out of him, trying not to be too rough. "I don't wanna talk about Dean right now."

"So you DO have a preference!"

"GABRIEL. If you don't leave it alone, I'll stop." He smiled against Gabriel's neck though.

"Yeah right. Mm, that's good, but here. Up on your palms so you can kinda see what you're doing. Try to use as much of your length as you can in each stroke without falling out." Castiel went slowly, seeing what his range was, then sped up, glancing up at Gabriel. "There you go! Oh, that's good. You can vary the speed and force, too- oh well done, yeah… " Gabriel threw his head back, moaning as Castiel experimented. "Here, let me adjust - put this pillow under my butt, will you? To lift up some. Yup, you got it. AW HELL YEAH!" Gabriel barked. 

Castiel was making little whining, pleading noises in the back of his throat as he fucked Gabriel at this new angle. He dropped back onto his elbows so he could reach more of him, kiss him, bite him. Gabriel grabbed his hips and pulled him in harder, and Castiel followed his drift.

"Oh Gabe, I think I'm gonna - you want me to -"

"Go on," Gabriel said, stroking down Castiel's back. "Germs are for humans. I wanna feel you come in me."

A few more strokes and Castiel cried out, his whole body flexing and arching with ecstatic pleasure. It seemed to go on and on … When he finally opened his eyes to look at Gabriel, the archangel was grinning like mad.

"What is it?"

"You," Gabriel said. "Watching you lose it. Knowing this is the first time you've used that - with a dude, with an angel, with an asshole."

"You're … not a dude."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Well I'm currently stuffed into the shape of one. Semantics. You're not a dude either. But we can still play with our dicks." He reached down and thwapped his own against Castiel's stomach.

Castiel looked down and said, "I'm sorry, I should be reciprocating."

"Oh you will." 

Castiel collapsed onto his stomach, looking at Gabriel with one heavy-lidded blue eye. Gabriel just smiled at him, and stroked his hair, and let him look. After a few minutes, Castiel wrapped his arms over his head. "Aw come on."

"What?"

"I'm getting hard again."

"Well. You did get a lungful of sex pollen. Just be glad you aren't human, you'd get blisters."

"Ow." Castiel pushed up on his elbows. "Tell me how to get you off."

Gabriel grinned. "Well, I could teach you about blow jobs."

Castiel nodded solemnly. "That seems tricky. I would not imagine teeth would feel good, and you'd have to keep them out of the way. We are fortunate to not have the gag reflex that a human would have."

"You got that right." Gabriel arranged the pillows behind him so he could half sit up, and guided Castiel between his legs. "Ok. I'll tell you what to do. When you get a good rhythm going, you can touch yourself too. But, refrain til you don't have to concentrate so hard."

"I understand."

"So, the head is very sensitive, and the underside here, but of course it all feels good. Careful with balls. C'mon, Cas. Just suck on the head for a minute." He gripped Castiel's hair and pulled him close, and slipped the head of his cock into Castiel's mouth. He moaned. "Good … Yeah, use your tongue. Watch your teeth. Now add some suction - not too much. There you go. Now work your way down." Gabriel didn't have to breathe, not exactly, but he still panted as Castiel slowly swallowed down his cock. Castiel moved up and down, watching Gabriel as best he could, and Gabriel nodded or made some kind of inarticulate sound when he did something good. A few minutes in, he reached below and began stroking his cock in the same rhythm.

"As much as I'd like to keep you doing that all night, I've got one more thing I want to show you," Gabriel said at length, pulling Castiel up off of him. Gabriel nodded to the side. "On all fours."

Castiel obeyed, and Gabriel knelt behind him. He let his cock lay along the cleft of Castiel's ass, and he rutted back and forth, hands playing along Castiel's back. "Are you comfortable with letting me fuck you, Cas? You can say no."

"I'm comfortable with that," Castiel said. His breath hitched nervously.

"Good, then the Win- the humans haven't rubbed off on you too much. Now, I want you to concentrate, and will yourself looser back here, so I don't hurt you. And produce some manner of lubricant." A few seconds later, Gabriel's fingers entered him, and Castiel jumped. But he didn't pull away. "There, just like that. But more so." Gabriel withdrew and leaned over Castiel to whisper in his ear, "I've wanted to do this with you for millennia." He lined up his cock and pressed slowly forward, past the tight ring of muscle, listening to Castiel gasp and groan. When he was all the way inside him, he pressed his face between Castiel's shoulder blades. "Oh, you gorgeous, amazing creature. Thank you for sharing this with me. How does it feel?"

"I didn't know," Castiel said, his voice cracking.

"Know what, dear?"

"How it felt. To have someone inside me. It just seemed like - animalistic - banal - but it feels so good, oh stars, Gabriel, it feels amazing."

"Just you wait," Gabriel purred. He began rocking back and forth, an expert in rhythm and angle and speed and force, finding just the right frequency and wavelength to hit Castiel's buttons just right. "Now," he said, "knees farther apart." He obeyed. "Lower your head down - no, keep your ass in the air, just your head - there you go. Good boy." It was so good, watching Castiel obey him, watching him come undone with pleasure. "Now - start stroking yourself."

This time Castiel lasted longer, though not much longer, and Gabriel took his sweet time, finding different positions and angles he liked, showing Castiel what positions worked and which were ill advised. The first time Gabriel came, he had Castiel pinned down flat on his stomach, and fucked him into the mattress until Castiel was nearly sobbing, so overcome with sheer sensation, and made Castiel come just from hitting his prostate. The second time he came was while he had both their cocks together, stroking both of them off at the same time. That was Castiel's … fourth orgasm that night? He had lost count.

Castiel looked like he'd lost all his bones. They lay sprawled on Castiel's bed, limbs intertwined, drunk on each other.

"Thank you," Castiel said, for at least the third time. "I feel … amazing."

"My darling angel brethren," Gabriel said, leaning up to kiss his forehead, "The pleasure was, happily, both of ours."


End file.
